Pokemon are REAL?
by Blastitonn
Summary: Arrow was average, and then Pokemon came into his life! as well as everyone else's. What will happen? Well sex will happen, but what else? I mean, You know what I mean.
1. Cofagrigus

**Hai there, Blastitonn here. I bet you're wondering, "Why the Frak is he starting ANOTHER fanfiction?" Because I am, my friends, because I am.**

**Now, I've been grounded, so I'm doing this sneakily. Unfortunately, sneakily isn't exactly my thing. So... beware the ides of march, and happy reading!**

**-Arrow's point of view-**

_Why is everything so boring around here? _I thought to myself._ I wish the world was more exiting, like those Pokemon games. Fighting bad guys, getting gym badges, making good friends... I wish life was like that..._

I'm not too special. I'm tall, sure but nothing else is too unique. I have brown hair, beige eyes, skin, lightly tanned, but otherwise pale. It's not fun being so average. I wish I could be... a Pokemon Master! but of course Pokemon don't exist.

I am currently in the park. You know, pathways among green grass, and that kiddie play thing in the corner. I was alone. Mainly because it was night, but not past my curfew. I was getting kinda bored, so I walked back home.

When I got home, I smelled hamburgers. _Oh, yeah._ I thought._ Tonight is hamburger night._ I can honestly say I was very happy it was hamburger night. My Mom's (That's right, 'cause Dad CAN'T COOK!) Hamburgers were amazing. A bun with, in ascending order(That means the bottom thing to the top thing.) A patty, some lettuce, a tomato slice, another patty, ketchup, mustard, and A1 sauce. It is HEAVENLY!

I sat down with my dad, sister Anne, brother Allen, and Mom brought us the hamburgers, sat down with us, and we chowed down. I can tell Anne was on another of her 16-year-old-insecurity-health-kicks, on account of how she got a TURKEY BURGER WITH NO A1! It was a sickening sight.

I'm 16, like my sister. We're twins, but we have different opinions. A lot of them too. We used to both like the same stuff, we both played Pokemon together, until the Pops corrupted her. I forever hate the Pops for what they did to my sister. I will have my REVENGE! REVENGE I TELL YOU!

My little brother plays Pokemon with me still though, and I'm very proud of him. I'm the only person he can be beaten by, and we've tested it. He wishes Pokemon were real almost as much as I do.

Later that night, while me and Allen were playing Pokemon, lightning hit the house, and immediately something felt off. First, the house wasn't on fire. Second, we weren't dead. Third, there is a Cofagrigus standing-err... floating in front of us right now, holding a premier ball. If that isn't "off" I don't know what is.

The Cofagrigus started drifting twords me, and you can only imagine how terrifying this is for me, Cofagrigus EAT PEOPLE and turn them into MUMMY SERVANTS! All of a sudden, when it was close enough to touch, it handed me the premier ball, and pointed to itself. "You want me to catch you?" I asked it._Yes._ I heard an odd voice say in my mind.

After mulling it over a few seconds, I pulled my arm back, and caught myself a wild Cofagrigus. Now, typically, being the weirdo I am, I would have named it Fag, but this was a real being, so I named it Terrial. Because the experience was absolutely terrifying.

In a couple seconds, Mom and Dad rushed down to see the commotion. I had just now realised I was in fact, screaming in fear, or something. I told them I woke up from a nightmare, after difting to sleep, while playing Pokemon with my little Bro.

It was morning now, and I still had Terrial. Me and Terrial were talking with our minds, He was still in his ball witch was little and in my pocket, so as to not draw attention. Today, however, was a day for school. So Anne and I drove to school in my car, which was plain grey, and not manly or punk-y so my sister was in fact, NOT embarrased to be seen in it.

Me and the pokemon club met up after school to discuss Pokemon. I was talking to Terrial earlier, and learned that those fanfictions I read sometimes, with the bloody battles are very accurate. I was... shocked to say the least. I also found out that Terrial was a girl, and I was very sorry for giving her a boy-ish name.

**That is correct, student! This is a PITRW story! With SEX in it! Why would I give arrow a Cofagrigus? Because Ghost sex is AWESOME. No sex until chapter 5. Hold onto your panties, guys, this is gonna be CRAZY!**

**R&R. Why would I put that at the end? Because I want you to refresh the page, and then review. Tell me what Allen's first pokemon should be! as well as Anne's first pokemon. Yes they too will be having sex with their Pokemon. Sheesh! what's with all these psychic questions? I haven't even posted yet!**


	2. Secrets revealed! Sorta

**Thank you for the reviews, They were very kind. As for the quotes, there hasn't been much talking yet, so... yeah, I'll get on it. ON WITH THE FIC!**

_Master, something is wrong._ Terrial told me._ I think the rest of the Pokemon are arriving._ "Wait. Rest?" _Yes Master, the rest of the Pokemon are about to show up._ "At least I have you to protect me." _Yes but Team Rocket, and the others are ALSO going to show up..._

Not Team Rocket. Why did it have to be Team Rocket? I left the Pokemon club, to find Pokemon randomly popping up EVERYWHERE! I got one of my Pokeballs... Wait, 'I didn't have Pokeballs earlier...' I thought. I disregarded this, and found an injured Eevee. I caught it, named it Darkly, and RAN!

I was looking for a Pokemon Center, but I wasn't sure if I'd find one. "Don't worrky, Darkly. We'll find a Center soon." I told... Him? I found a Pokemon Center, rushed in, and found, there was no fee to restore your Pokemon. I was grateful, and handed Nurse Joy Darkly, at which point she healed Him(?).

Once He(?) was healed, Joy told me that he was fighting fit. I'm glad he's a dude, cause I could give him to Annie. I bet annie would like this present. I went over to the mart by the entrance, and bought some Heal Balls.

After this, I "Trekked" home with Darkly on my shoulder and Terrial following me. When I got to the door and opened it, a found my family cowering, my brother exluded, from a Sandile. I walked up to Annie, said, "Annie, this Eevee I caught is for you. His name is Darkly, and I'd like you to take very good care of him."

After handing Darkly to Annie, I turned my attention to the Sandile. "What do YOU want, Croc?" I heard a belly rumble, and I knew it was just hungry. I went to the kitchen, got it an apple, and fed him. Afterwords, he seemed a bit attatched to me, so I caught him with a Pokeball, and named him Croc.

"Wh-what WAS that?" My mom asked me. "A Pokemon. Sandile, to be exact." I told her. My brother Allen asked me, "Can I have it?" I replied, " I thought you hated Sandile."

"Well I want a Pokemon."

"I'll lend you Croc, but you have to catch your own, my sister is uncapable, but you, however are not. Have a Heal Ball." I said, handing him the Ball. "Hey," My sister protested, "I could totally catch my own Pokemon! Although Darkly WAS a nice gift..."

My brother left, looking for his first pokemon, while I sent Terrial to follow him, and protect him if something goes wrong. Me and Anne were playing with Darkly, when I asked her, "Anne, why did you abandon Pokemon to hang out with those snobby losers we all know as the Pops?"

She thought for a moment, and told me, "I just wanted more friends, and if you want more friends, you go to the Pops, and abide by their rules." "Well," I told her, "You could've just joined the Pokemon club, like me."

We were showing Darkly how to operate a door, when Terrial, Croc, Allen, and a Sableye came home. "News,"Allen said, "Croc is a girl, and Sableye's name is Diamonds, because she's a girl." "Oh, cool," I told him. He handed me back Croc, so Me and Anne went back to teaching Darkly how to open a door.

"Hey, Arrow?" Allen asked me, "Why is Diamonds staring at me?" "I... Have no clue." I responded. "I'll ask Terrial. Terrial, why is Diamonds staring at Allen?" _Diamonds has a crush._ She told me. "Oooooh!" I said to Allen, "Somebody's got a cruuuuuuuusssshh on yoooouuuu!" "Y-you mean Diamonds?" He asked me, kind of nervous.

"Mm-hmm!"

"N-no way."

"Oh yes, Diamonds and Allen Sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"St-stop it! You're wrong!"

"Then so is Terrial. And I KNOW she isn't wrong. She can read minds."

"Uh-uhm..." Allen stumbled, looking for a comeback. _"May I intervene?"_ Terrial said out loud. "You can TALK?" I asked her, genuinely shocked._ "Sort-of, but it'll take too long to explain. Diamonds has a crush on you, because, even though you didn't know it, you saved her from a Team Galactic Grunt, whom was trying to punish her for doing poorly in a battle. By raping her. She barely got out of there with her virginity intact."_ "Oh my GOD! Why would anyone DO that?" Allen practically screamed._ "Team Galactic just does that. Team Magma whips their pokemon instead, and team Aqua ties them up."_

"L-let's not talk about that right now." Allen suggested. Terrial understood his uncomfortability with the situation, and left the room, but not before saying, _"Arrow, someone's got a crush on you-oo."_ I was kind of afraid of the situation, but didn't voice it. Just as that ended, Darkly finally opened the door. "GOOD JOB, Darkly!" I told him. He gave a few happy yips, and went to find Anne.

**-Terrial's Pov-**

**AN:Oooh, Pov changings.**

_'I wonder if I freaked out Arrow...'_ I thought to myself. I hope I did. That would be so funny. I would be awesome, because I scared him!

**So yeah, the Allen has a Sableye, and noone knows what Anne will end up with. She might even have a Sylveon. As soon as we find out what type Sylveon is, Darkly will evolve. And here's something I've been Dying to say in an AN but haven't had an M story yet. Fuck. Finally I can say that word! Finally!**

**Blastitonn is drop kickin' outta here!**

**Terrial: You can't drop kick out of a place, you have to be drop-kicked out of a place.**

**Oh, yeah.**


	3. Is the adventure here yet?

**Blastitonn here, I'm on it, Guys! Reactions... GO! And they are regular Pokemon, they can just turn into anthromomorpic Pokemon at will. Who's Will? Also, Lemons in next chapter! YAY! *Squeals like little girl* And yes they are just randomly popping up Pokemon EVERYWHERE!**

**-Arrow's Pov-**

'I wonder how the world is doing with pokemon' I wonder to myself. I turn on the T.V. to hear things about "Monsters" and "Beware" and "Kill on sight". It was depressing to hear humans talking this way about Pokemon.

"Anne," I said, "What are we going to do about this? We're both trainers now, so we have to protect the pokemon. To protect the peoples of all nations, and such, just like Team Rocket SAYS they do, we have to ACTUALLY do!" "But, Arrow," My sister argued, "We're just kids!"

"Kids who train Pokemon, Anne, kids who train Pokemon."

"Fine, how are we going to do this?"

"The same way we always do!"

"This isn't a videogame, Arrow, this is real life, and this is all REALLY DANGEROUS!"

_"May I intervene?"_ Terrial asked._ "I think we have an Idea of the plan. Us Pokemon try to stay out of sight until the humans realize that they're killing their beloved Pokemon. Once they realize this, it will be safe to come out of hiding, once this happens, we join one of the Teams, in order to get inside the operation. We will have to do some dastardly stuff, but it will all be just fine in the long run. We rise in the ranks of our organization, and in doing so, help them take down their rivals."_ "And once we've done that we can collapse the organization from the inside!" Anne finished._ "Exactly. Perfect job, Anne."_ Terrial praised. "That sounded like a James Bond mission briefing." I said, kind of annoyed at the complexity of the whole thing.

**-Time Jump - Next Morning-**

I woke up in my room, that morning, and just looked around. I saw my dull grey room with Pokemon stuff everywhere, with everything in it a dull grey. Bed - grey. Chair - grey. Nintendo 3ds XL - grey. I got dressed, got my books, and put on my backpack (Grey, what a surprise). After this, I put Croc and Terrial into their Pokeballs, hid the Pokeballs, and went to school.

After sitting through a greuling day of learning, and having Terrial quiz me from her Pokeball, It was finally time for Pokemon club. As I went into the pokemon club, I noticed that, despite all the Pokemon just EVERYWHERE, there were no Pokemon in the club WHATSOEVER.

I asked my Pokebud, Alex **AN:Yeah, I know, a lot of A names. Just shut up about it.** Why none of the "Monsters" were in the clubroom. "Are you kidding?" He responded, "Those beasts aren't getting anywhere NEAR me! I'll kill 'em on sight!" "Not really something I'd expect to hear from THE PRESIDENT OF THE POKEMON FAN CLUB!" I yelled in his face, "THOSE MONSTERS ARE POKEMON YOU IDIOT!"

"W-wait, wha?"

"Those... Monsters... ARE POKEMON!"

"N-no, they... aren't..."

"Yes. They. Are." I said as I pulled out Terrial's Pokeball... er... Premier Ball.

"I-is that a Premier Ball?"

"Yes it is." I said as I threw the Premier Ball, and Terrial popped out.

_"Master..."_ She said calmly, before screaming in my face, _"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE PLAN!?"_

"This is the Pokemon Fan Club!" I argued, "They wouldn't hurt a Magikarp!"

I then handed them each a Pokeball (There's like... 3 of us. I'm vice president! The other person is my crush Alison.) and took them outside to hunt for Pokemon to catch. The first place we visited was the church. We saw a couple of Haunters, and Alex caught a female Mudkip. 'Why is there a Mudkip in a church?' I wondered.

The second place we visited was the Hot spring. We used to come here during the winter and warm up when we were little. Croc battled some kind of Charmander gangster squad, and I got a female Charmander, as well as a Krokorok, because Croc evolved. I named the Charmander Char, because char is in all of it's evo's names.

The third, and final place we visited was the graveyard. We saw a bunch of psychic type Pokemon, and Alison caught a male Ralts, naming it Blade. We then parted ways and went home. I hope People realize that those monsters are Pokemon soon...

**That's right guys, even the side characters are gonna get some. Put up your lemon sheilds, cause next chapter's a lemony cake of lemon.**

**Blastitonn is looking through the internet to figure out what a lemony cake of lemon is!**


	4. Oh My God It's time for SEX!

**Hai. Blastitonn here. Thank you all for that loving review. Seriously, guys, I needs me some more reviews. So anyway, this chapter is the first lemony lemon. It will be between Char and Arrow. Now Char doesn't really like Arrow, but she's a really horny Pokemon.**

**ON WITH THE ORGY! I-I mean... fanfiction... not orgy...**

**-Char's Point Of View-**

_I will make that bastard Arrow PAY for capturing me... As soon as I figure out how to do that... _I thought to myself._ Man, I wish I wasn't always so horny... Damn it... I really need to get some release..._

"Truth or dare?" Anne said to Arrow. We were all sitting in the family room playing truth or dare. Terrial was translating the dares and questions from Pokemon to human, so we could all play together. "Truth." He said. "Are you a virgin?" Anne asked him. I could see it on his face that he didn't want to answer. "Yes." He said finally.

I finally had a way to take revenge. I could take his virginity, and satisfy my own sexual cravings. I'll kill two birds with one stone. Then again, he'd also take my virginity... Oh well, a small price to pay. "Truth or dare?" Arrow said to Terrial. "_Dare._"Terrial responded. "I dare you to eat these 30 high quality light-purple Pokeblox, (They make pokemon cuter and more beutiful.) And go into a graveyard filled with ghost pokemon."

"_I vill smaesh theiyre feices ief theiy eaven traiy to raep mei._" She said in a weird, russian-sounding accent, ate the Pokeblox, went off, with Croc in tow, to prove she did it, and was back thirty minuites later, without a scratch on her or Croc. "_Char, Truth or dare?_" She asked me. "_Truth._"I said.

"_Do you have a crush?" _She asked gesturing twords Darkly, Allen and Arrow. "_No. I have no sexual or emotional need or attatchment to any of them. Now, Arrow, Truth or DARE?_" I said. "Dare." He responded.

"_I dare you to fuck me." _I dared. "Damn it, how did you talk me into this, Anne? Fine, let's go." He said, before grabbing my hand and dragging me to his bedroom. "I wish I hadn't talked him into this. I feel so guilty." Anne said to everyone. "_I'm gonna post this on my Facebook._" Diamonds said. "_You have a Facebook?_" Terrial asked.

As I turned into my Anthro form, Arrow gawked. I'm not too surprised. Number one, he didn't know all Pokemon can do this. Number two, my long orange hair, cute white sundress, c-cup breasts, and my tail are all absolutely STUNNING. "What?" I said in plain english, "Never seen a beautiful woman before?" I didn't exactly look like a woman, I looked about thirteen.

**-LEMONZ! DON'T LIEK? DON'T READ!-**

I saw that he was already a little bit hard, even with his pants on. I unbuttoned his pants, and pulled them down, leaving him in his boxers. I pulled his dick from the fly of his boxers, and was surprised to see that, now that it was hard, it was 7" long!

I was happy to see him this "happy", and gladly started to stroke it's length, and lightly sucked on the tip. I continued for a few minutes, and tasted a bit of pre-cum. At this point, I knew it was time to get serious.

I started taking his length into my mouth, about thee inches of it. Still stroking the rest with my hand, I grapped his sack and started messing with it with my other hand. Since I was getting really horny, I took another inch into my mouth, and made slurping noises as loud as I could, trying to get him as turned on as possible before the main event.

I was slurping and stroking, and suddenly I heard Arrow say, "N-no, stop, I-I'm gonna..." I knew what this meant. I started stroking and sucking and messing with his sack evend faster and more forcefully. As soon as he couldn't take it anymore, I stopped sucking, pulled his dick out of my mouth, left my mouth agape, and let him cum all over my face.

It was enjoyable, licking his cum up from my face. He started to sit down, releived, until I told him, "Nuh-uh, not done yet!" Started messing with his dick until it was hard, and laid him down on the bed.

I took off my sundress, allowing him to see my amazing tits, and my glisteningly wet pussy. I got on top of him and asked if he was ready. He said he wan't ready, but I ignored him and slammed down on to him, breaking my hymen painfully. I held back a scream, and just bounced on his dick, then grinding my crotch against his. He starts panting, And I just bounce harder, eager to get myself off. He starts to groan a little bit, and it make me wanna bounce harder.

"P-please, stop, I-I-I'm gonna," He said just before he let loose his seed into my womb. As I was feeling so good, My womb gratefully accepted his seed. However, I hadn't gotten off yet, and him cumming got me really eager, so I bounced harder, and harder, until I came, which made him cum too, and my womb even more gratefully accepted the sperm.

"Y-You're not gonna get pregnant, right?" He asked me, obviously a little nervous the answer might be yes. "Mmmm, I dunno, maybe. We can have sex all day but Pokemon reproduction is a science, I don't particularly like you, so the chances are 1-5%. You don't need to worry yourself." I responded, hoping to reassure him, I didn't do it cause I liked him, but because I don't want master all fidgety, nervous that I might be pregnant in the middle of a battle.

"Oh, wanna go again then?"

"Sure, I only got you to fuck me 'cause I was horny anyway."

So, I grabbed his dick and stroked it till it was hard, and instead of putting it in my pussy, I put it between my breasts, moving them up and down, lightly sucking his dick, getting rougher with it every time he leaked, and as all good things must "cum" to an end, he blew his sperm all over my face, and instead of licking it up, I used it to lube his dick up.

Why did I need to lube it? To prepare it for it's journey to the center of my ass! I put it in frot of my ass, and shoved it in. Arrow was obviously enjoying it, because he was pumping inside me horribly fast. My only worry at this point is his parents coming home.

He and I came simultaniously from the intense pleasure that surged from our ass sex. _I hope I'll be able to sit right later._ I thought as he erupted in my ass.

**-Bring your kids back, the lemon's over-**

When we came back out, Diamonds asked me, "Have fun in there?"

**My first lemon that was actually good and gave me myself a boner! Awesome! tell me what you thought or i'll rip your face out and make you eat it not really.**

**Blastitonn is riding his pet slime right outta here!**


End file.
